Nosso amor é assim
by Lory Higurashi
Summary: One de amigo oculto. "E se eu dissesse que te amo?" "Por favor pare, vc pode ser arrepender". O que fariam Inuyasha e Kagome apos a morte de Naraku... será q seus amores serao correspondidos?


**Oi gente XD**

**Essa One foi baseada em uma musica do Leandro Lopes (ou Leandrinho para os íntimos XD) eu a escrevi para uma amiga oculta e agora estou postando-a aqui XD**

**Espero que curtam... boa leitura.**

**Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertecem, pertecem a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"E se eu dissesse que te amo vc acreditaria?"

"Não sei... Eu já sofri de mais por acreditar nisso."

"Pois eu digo agora... Mesmo que vc não acredite."

"PARE! Vc pode se arrepender depois"

"Não irei me arrepender. Tenho certeza dos meus sentimentos"

"Então diga. Só não sei como irei reagir."

"Só tente abrir um sorriso q é tudo o que eu desejo de vc."

"..."

"Eu te amo!"

**Fic: Nosso amor é assim.**

**Autora: Lory Higurashi.**

**AO: Lilit**

**Shiper: Kagome e Inuyasha.**

**Sinopse: Esta logo assima.**

Kag – Inuyashaaaa!

Kagome gritava histericamente ao ver o haniou sendo atingido por Naraku. Uma raiva a toma e por um instante todos os seus poderes de miko afloraram em sua pele.

O bebe que guardava o coração de Naraku estava nessa luta dessa vez e Kagome não pensou duas vezes. Em suas mãos um brilho rosa surgiu, Inuyasha levanta e joga mais um kaze no kisu como sua ultima tentativa. Kagome aproveitando o golpe lança o brilho rosado q continha um enorme poder purificador.

Uma explosão se faz...

Miroku havia feito uma barreira pra proteger os amigos e quando a poeira se abaixa podem ver o bebe morto e Naraku sem vida ao chão.

San – Acabou?

Mir – Não sei.

Miroku tira a luva e finalmente pode ver q o buraco havia se fechado.

Shi – Acabou.

Os amigos se olham e uma tristeza misturada a felicidade invade os corações de todos. Inuyasha ainda estava caído ao chão devido ao forte golpe q recebera do inimigo. Logo Kagome se junta a ele e sorri.

Kag – Acabou.

E desmaia.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kae – Naraku foi destruído?

San – Sim. Agora só me resta procurar meu irmão.

Mir – Eu te ajudo Sango.

San – Muito obrigada Houshi.

Shi – E eu?

Kae – Você pode ficar aqui na vila conosco Shippou.

Shi – Obrigado senhora Kaede.

Kaede ri amigavelmente para o kitsune a sua frente e logo olha pra mais distante.

Kae – "O que será q esses dois estão fazendo?"

Mais longe dali, Inuyasha e Kagome se encontravam sentados em cima de uma arvore.

Kag – E agora? Eu vou embora?

Inu – Não sei. Só faltam 5 fragmentos, dois estão com Kouga e um com Kohagu..

Kag – Não podemos retirar dele.

Inu – Eu sei.

Um silencio meio incomodo se instala entre os dois.

Inu – Kagome.

Kag – Sim?

Inu – Eu te amo.

As palavras chocaram Kagome de tal forma que a garota quase caiu da arvore, se não fosse o haniou a segurando certamente teria caído.

O haniou parecia um pimentão de tão vermelho que se encontrava e Kagome não parecia estar diferente.

Kag – Inu...eu.

Inu – Não diga nada.

Kagome não disse. Somente recebeu o carinhoso beijo do haniou com muito bom grado. Não queria sair mais dali, o mundo poderia acabar agora q ela estava pouco se lixando.

Inu – Quero que vc fique.

Kag – Eu também quero ficar Inu.

E ela se deita no ombro do haniou e ali adormece.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Duas semana haviam se passado desde que Naraku havia morrido, e a paz reinava no Japão. Mas não reinava em um certo vilarejo.

San – Miroku vc é um idiota.

Mir – Não sou não Sangozinha. Vc sabe que eu te amo.

San – AAAarrrg! IRAIKOTSU!

E voa o osso voador em direção de Miroku no qual Inuyasha o pega e o salva de ser cortado ao meio.

Kag – Calma Sango. Não precisa mata-lo também.

Sag – Ai amiga.

E se Poe a chorar. Kagome somente a consola e dar um olhar fuzilante ao monge q estava encolhido de medo ao lado de Inuyasha.

Kagome leva a amiga pra perto do rio e lá Sango desabafa.

San – Porque ele tem q ser assim Kagome?

Kag – É o jeito dele Sango. Mas acho q se vc acreditasse quando ele diz q te ame isso mudasse.

San – Mas ele não me ama.

Kag – Ama sim. Mas do jeito dele.

**0o0**

Inu – Você é um idiota mesmo.

Mir – Cara eu vi a morte de perto e vc briga comigo?

Inu – Eu deveria deixar q ela te batesse. Se vc não mudar vc vai perda-la.

Mir – Mas eu não consigo. Minha mão é amaldiçoada.

Inu – Sua mão era amaldiçoada. Agora não é mais, vc não tem desculpa.

Mir – Tem razão. Vou tentar mudar por ela.

Então Inuyasha sente um cheiro e uma presença se aproxima.

Inu – "O que ela quer aqui?"

Entre os arbustos uma bela miko aparece.

Kik – Inuyasha! Venha preciso falar com vc.

Inuyasha olhou pro monge.

Inu – Já volto.

E seguiu em direção a miko. Minutos depois aparece Kagome com Sango.

Kag – Vou deixar vcs dois conversando. Sango tente não matar o Miroku e Miroku tente não provocar a sua morte.

San – Vou tentar.

Mir – Tudo bem Kagome-sama.

Kag – Miroku cadê o Inuyasha?

Miroku gelou. Não sabia se deveria dizer ou não, mas acabou dizendo.

Mir – Kikyou apareceu aqui pedindo pra falar com ele e ele foi.

Kagome sentiu o peito doer e foi em direção no qual Miroku indicara.

San – Acho que vc não devia ter dito isso.

Mir – Também acho. Mas agora já era.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Inu – O que vc quer?

Kik – Vim cobrar o nosso acordo. Vc vai comigo ao inferno.

Inu – Desculpe-me Kikyou, mas não vou. Eu amo a Kagome e isso não vai mudar.

Kik – Essa é a sua decisão?

Inu – Sim.

Kikyou abaixou o seu olhar e então abriu sua mão e nelas se encontravam dois fragmentos da shinkon no tama. Inuyasha arregalou os olhos.

Inu – Como encontrou isso?

Kik – Um youkai me atacou e eu o matei ele possuía esses dois fragmentos. Vc o quer?

Inu – Sim.

Kik – Eu te dou, mas com uma condição.

Inu – Qual?

Kik – Um beijo.

Inuyasha não sabia o que fazer. Precisa dos fragmentos, mas se beijasse Kikyou iria trair Kagome.

Kik – Esta pensando em Kagome certo? Não pense muito, vc não estará traindo-a esta fazendo o necessário para o bem da jóia.

Inuyasha pensa um pouco mas decide fazer o bem pra jóia. Pega Kikyou pela cintura e a beija.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kag – "Onde será q esta o Inuyasha?"

Kagome para abruptamente quando vê a cena a sua frente. O Inuyasha q disse te amar beijando Kikyou. Uma lagrima silenciosa cai em seu rosto.

Kagome se vira e sai correndo, porém tudo silenciosamente. Mas não se passou despercebido aos ouvidos do haniou.

Inu – Kagome.

O nome não passou de um sussurro.

**De uma lagrima a um sorriso...**

**Tudo muda sem sentido...**

**Da tempestade a calma é a nossa relação.**

Kikyou deu um sorriso triste. Sabia q havia perdido seu amor.

**Entre verdades e mentiras...**

**Disfarçadas de ironias...**

**Separadas, de mãos dadas...**

**O problema e a solução.**

Inuyasha sai correndo atrás de Kagome. Muito tempo eles passaram pra tudo terminar em um mal entendido.

**Se a gente briga em plena luz do dia...**

**De noite eu quero a sua companhia...**

**E quando vai chegando a madrugada...**

**Nos entregamos sem pensar em nada.**

Kikyou apenas se levantou e se encontrou onde Miroku e Sango se encontravam e deixou com eles os fragmentos da jóia.

Kik – Diga obrigada ao Inuyasha. E desculpa pra Kagome. Não foi minha intenção

**Nosso amor é assim...**

**Paraíso imperfeito tempo bom e ruim...**

**Assim a gente se ama...**

**Nosso amor é assim, só me leva a vc e te trás de volta pra mim...**

**Assim a gente se ama.**

Kikyou deixou uma lagrima sair em seu rosto e essa lagrima se transforma em pó. Ela estava morrendo.

**Se não estou vc me procura...**

**Se estou doente vc é a cura...**

**Essa loucura é o q mantém o fogo da nossa paixão.**

Sango quis se aproximar de Kikyou para ajuda-la, mas Miroku a impediu. Ele sabia q não adiantaria mais.

E então a morte chegou a ela novamente, mas dessa vez definitiva.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Inu – Kagome.

Kag – Para Inuyasha. Eu vi tudo.

Inu – Sim eu a beijei.

Kag - E vc diz assim na cara de pau?

Inu – Digo. Porque não tenho nada a dever. Se fiz o q fiz foi pela jóia.

Kag – Como assim?

Inu – Lembra q não sabíamos onde estava 2 dos fragmentos?

Kag – Sim.

Inu – Estava com ela. Ela me pediu um beijo por ele.

E então uma luz brilhou e entrou no corpo de Kagome. Ela levita e logo após despenca da altura, mas Inuyasha a pega.

**Inu - E se eu dissesse que te amo vc acreditaria?**

**Kag - Não sei... Eu já sofri de mais por acreditar nisso.**

**Inu - Pois eu digo agora... Mesmo que vc não acredite.**

**Kag - PARE! Vc pode se arrepender depois.**

**Inu - Não irei me arrepender. Tenho certeza dos meus sentimentos.**

**Kag - Então diga. Só não sei como irei reagir.**

**Inu - Só tente abrir um sorriso q é tudo o que eu desejo de vc.**

**Kag - ...**

**Inu - Eu te amo!**

Kagome lhe dá seu sorriso e logo desmaia.

Quando Kagome acorda ela esta em sua casa, no seu quarto e com Inuyasha dormindo ao chão.

Kag – Inuyasha?

Inu – Acordou?

Kag – Sim. O que estou fazendo aqui?

Inu – Não quero correr o risco de te perder lá, decidi ficar aqui no seu mundo com vc.

Kag – Mas e a jóia?

Inu – Está aqui. Fica mais segura aqui e os outros fragmentos estão em boas mãos.

Kagome lhe da um sorriso e ele o abraça.

Kag – Promete que mesmo com todas as nossas brigas vc não vai me deixar?

Inu – Prometo. Nosso amor é cheio de altos e baixos, mas no final a gente sempre acaba junto.

Kag – É... Nosso amor é assim.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Oi genteee XDDD**

**Mais uma One minha... tenho mais umas 3 mas não sei onde enfiei elas XD... espero que curtam essa oks. Bjks no coração de vcs XD**

**E mandem reviwes XD**


End file.
